1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to radar activation. More specifically, the present invention relates to radar activation multiple access for a plurality of nodes.
2. Background Information
Multistatic radar and a subset, Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) radar, are becoming increasingly popular radar systems. The MIMO or multistatic radar uses multiple radar apertures, functioning as either a transmitter or a receiver at a given time period. In any given system, there can be a single transmitter with multiple receivers, a single receiver with multiple transmitters or multiple transmitters and multiple receivers. The apertures are widely dispersed or closely spaced within a vicinity. Because of the number and location of transmitters and/or receivers, the problem of sharing a limited space and channel access arises.
MIMO or multistatic radar systems are equipped with a scheduling methodology to determine which of the multiple independent radar apertures function as a transmitter or receiver and for how long. Typically, the scheduling of the transmitters and receivers takes place via a sequential handshaking with problems of latency and loss. Furthermore, there is the issue of fairness and quality of signals. That is, due to shortcomings in the algorithm for selection, role designation and scheduling of the various apertures, the algorithm favors apertures over others and thus, fails to beneficially utilize all of the apertures.
In addition, in some radar systems, MIMO or multistatic radar systems are not utilized until such a session is requested. The initiation, coordination and setup of transmitters and receivers cause a detectable traffic exchange between apertures. That is, the amount of traffic changes and even spikes upwards just before a radar mission, thereby disadvantageously signaling the radar mission.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved system and method that provides radar activation multiple access. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.